spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Unforeseen Consequences: Part 2
Unforeseen Consequences: Part 2 is the 12th episode of The End of My Soul Season 6, and it premiered on October 15th, 2019. Cast *Chanel SquarePants *Timmy SquarePants *Fox Mulder *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Mr. X *Dr. William Bell *Donald Rivers *Cigarette Smoking Man *Kiera Cameron *Alternate Frank Simmons *Alternate Pearl Krabs *Edouard Kagame (debut) *Travis Verta (debut) Story Last time on TEOMS... Donald Rivers: These are the people that are trying to stay away from you gou'alds! Then, the power went out in the studio and the people heard gunshots. Donald Rivers: Let's get out of here! SpongeBob: The Gou'alds are coming! Donald, SpongeBob & Daniel were inside the RV until the RV stopped. SpongeBob: Oh s***, their coming! Then the door opens and Apophis, Plankton, Patrick & (an alternate version of) Frank Simmons appeared. Frank Simmons: You guys think you can escape? Apophis: Nope! Plankton: You are terminated! *5 gunshots* The gou'alds shot the 3 and all of them were killed. William Bell: Where am I? Mulder: William, Do you remember any of us? Willam Bell: Sorta, it's like my memory has been half-erased. Daniel: Who would have shot him? William Bell: If you're looking for more answers, then i will tell you this. Earth is around 89% destroyed and I kinda remember that Bishop was shot by someone. Chanel: But who? William Bell: I think it was Donald Rivers. Mulder: But i thought he died in a different alternate timeline. William Bell: No he's alive, but i think you should know that going back there will result in tragedy. And now the conclusion.... After being informed by William Bell of Donald River's intentions, Chanel and the others decide on what to do next. Daniel: I mean going back to the same timeline is risky. Chanel: Yeah. Timmy: I think we should definitely figure it out. So they use a random portal for the USS SquarePants to go through and they did. William Bell: Before you guys go down there, I'm coming along too and bring some masks because that timeline is now made of poison-related gas. Pearl: For sure. So they go back down there, transporting down to the same spot that has the abandoned Whole Truth RV. Kiera: Looks to be in pretty bad shape. Chanel: Yeah it is. Timmy: I don't see anything but except for bits of blood. Mulder: And some notes from the Whole Truth show. Then from out of nowhere, Donald Rivers attacks Pearl and Timmy, and Daniel tries to get them off of him. Donald Rivers: You think you can win this game, William? Not long after you morons killed me and SpongeBob. Timmy: SpongeBob? Daniel: You mean this timelines' version of SpongeBob? Donald Rivers: Exactly, now time for you all to die. Before he could fire the first shot, an unidentifed person shot and killed Donald for good and it turned out to be Alternate Frank Simmons. Daniel: Frank, are you the same person that tried *interupted* Frank: No, plus that was many years ago and i've changed now. Kiera: Well we need to head out now because of the gas. Daniel: Agreed, well Frank it was good to see you but we need to go now. Frank: I understand. The SGC gang left and went back on the USS SquarePants. Meanwhile.... Cigarette Smoking Man and Mr. X were both sitting in a jail cell awaiting for a sentence. CSM: This is pure bullshit. Mr. X: I know man, it is. Those stupid CPS people are clearly stupid. Then from out of nowhere, a group of self-proclaimed freedom fighters known as Liber8 starting attack. Travis Verta: You're all terminated, bitches! The group shot and killed Mr. X and CSM Edouard Kagame: We are taking over this faclity and others, we are gonna bring this entire world to a complete end. To be continued.... Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:The End of My Soul